SNH48
centre|677x677px SNH48 thumb|263x263px *'Nombre:' SNH48 **'¿Por qué SNH48?:' Su Nombre deriva de la ciudad de SHANGHAI donde esta situado su teatro, el 48 indica su relación con los demás grupos 48. *'Origen: Shanghai, China. *'Número de Integrantes: 47 miembros divididos en los Team SII, NII, HII, X y XII. *'Debut:' 12 de enero 2013. *'Genero:' C-pop. *'Agencia:' STAR 48 (Shanghai Siba culture media Ltd). *'Productor:' Wang ZiJie *'Manager Teatral:' Zhang Jing *'Grupos Hermanos:' AKB48 , SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, SDN48, JKT48 y Nogizaka46. Miembros center|500px 'TEAM SII' *Chen Guan Hui (小艾 XiaoAi) *Cheng Jue (珏珏 JueJue) *Chen Si (教练 JiaoLian) *Dai Meng (Diamond) (Capitana) *Feng Xiao Fei (灰灰 HuiHui) (Team X) *Jiang Yun (未来 WeiLai, Miraichan) *Kong XiaoYin (Bちゃん B-chan, Bee) *Lv Yi (番茄 Fanqie, Tomato) *Li Yu Qi (毛毛 MaoMao) *Mo Han (Momo) (Co-Capitana) *Pan Yan Qi (Pinky) *Qian Bei Ting (钱少 Qian Shao, Money) *Qiu Xin Yi (湾湾 WanWan) *Sun Rui (三妹 SanMei) *Wen Jing Jie (草莓 Caomei) *Wu Zhe Han (五折 WuZhe, 人人 RenRen) *Xu Chen Chen (CC) *Xu JiaQi (Kiki) *Xu Zi Xuan (络络 LuoLuo) *Yuan Dan Ni (考拉 Koala) (Team HII) *Yuan Yu Zhen (余震 YuZhen, 俊俊 JunJun) *Zhao Ye (腿腿 TuiTui) *Zhang Yu Ge (Tako) TEAM NII *Chen Jia Ying (呵呵姐 HeHeJie) *Chen Wen Yan (豆芽 DouYa) *Feng Xin Duo (那那西 Nanashi) *Gong Shi Qi (十七 17 ShiQi) *Huang TingTing (阔太太 Kotete) *Huang Tong Yang (UK) *He XiaoYu (小玉 XiaoYu) *Jin Ying Yue (金兔牙 JinTuYa) *Jiang Zhen Yi (百合子 Yuriko) *Liu Ju Zi (橘子 Juzi) *Lin Si Yi (小四 XiaoSi, Sissy) *Lu Ting (Lisa, 大哥 DaGe) *Liu Ying (Yooyoung) *Li Yi Tong (发卡 Faka) *Ma Fan (小黑 XiaoHei) *Wan Li Na (娜娜 Nana) *Xu Yi (小言 XiaoYan) *Yi Jia Ai (爱酱 Ai-chan) *Zhao Yue (Akira) *Zhang Yu Xin (叉叉 ChaCha) TEAM HII *Guo Qian Yun (小哥哥 XiaoGeGe) *Hao Wan Qing (晴格格 QingGeGe) *Liu Jiong Ran (怪兽 Monster) (CKG48 Team K) *Lin Nan (Luna) *Liu Pei Xin (背心 BeiXin) *Li Qing Yang (Kuma) *Shen Meng Yao (神喵 ShenMiao, 瑶瑶 YaoYao) *Sun Zhen Ni (珍妮 Jenny) *Wang Yi (一一 YiYi) *Wu Yan Wen (兔兔 TuTu) (Capitana) *Xu Han (小乌龟 XiaoWuGui, Kame-chan) *Xie Ni (妮子 NiZi) *Xiong Qin Xian (熊爷 XiongYe) *Xu Yi Ren (YIR, 龙龙酱 LongLongJiang) *Xu Yang Yu Zhuo (Eliwa, 步美 Ayumi) *Yuan Dan Ni (考拉 Koala) (Team SII) *Yuan Hang (小熊猫 XiaoXiongMao, Rich) *Yang Hui Ting (Miyo) *Yuan Yi Qi (Yoki) *Zhang Xin (紫菜 ZiCai) (Sub-Capitana) TEAM X *Chen Lin (大头 DaTou, Lynn) *Feng Xiao Fei (灰灰 HuiHui) (Team SII) *Li Jing (大米 DaMi) (Capitana) *Lin Yi Ning (一零 YiLing) *Li Zhao (桃子 TaoZi) *Qi Jing (Sky) *Shao Xue Cong (Coco) (Sub-Capitana) *Song Xin Ran (冉冉 RanRan) *Sun Xin Wen (新闻 XinWen) *Sun Ya Ping (小螃蟹 Xiao PangXie) *Wang Jia Ling (九九 JiuJiu) *Wang Shu (Soku) *Wang Xiao Jia (天草 TianCao) *Xie Tian Yi (笨笨 BenBen) *Yang Bing Yi (二水 ErShui) *Yao Yi Chun (纯纯 ChunChun) *Yang Yun Yu (丸子 WanZi) *Zhang Dan San (碳酸 TanSuan) *Zhang Jia Yu (沐沐 MuMu) Sub-Unidades *Seine River (2015) *Style-7 (2016) *Electroeyes Girls (2016) *Color Girls (2016) *7SENSES (2017) *HO2 (Healthy Oranges) *BlueV. Discografía 'Álbumes' 'Singles' Singles Digitales 'Otras Canciones Originales' * Benpao Kaluli (奔跑卡路里) * Ku Pao Run to You (酷跑Run To You) * Shi FUN Bu'anfen (释FUN不安分) * 3345 * Jiao'ao de Ni (骄傲的你) * Xiao Zhu Ge (小豬歌) * Ru Meng (入夢) * Fighting Day * Zhui Guang - Mubiao Dan Dan Dao (追光 - 目標彈彈島) * Good Morning Neverland (早安夢幻島) Stages Team SII * Team SII 1st Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" (チームSII 1st Stage 「最後的鐘聲響起」) 23.11.2013 - 15.12.2013 * Team SII 2nd Stage "Nagai Hikari" (チームSII 2nd Stage 「永恒之光」) 27.12.2013 - 16.05.2014 * Team SII 3rd Stage "Pajama Drive" (チームSII 3rd Stage 「不眠之夜」) 30.05.2014 - 01.11.2014 * Team SII 4th Stage "RESET" (チームSII 4th Stage 「勇气重生」) 07.11.2014 - 19.06.2015 * Team SII 5th Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai" (チームSII 5th Stage 「让梦想闪耀」) 26.06.2015 - 18.02.2016 * Team SII Waiting Stage "Shíbā gè Shǎnyào Shùnjiān" (チームSII Waiting Stage 「十八個閃耀瞬間」) 26.02.2016 - 14.05.2016 * Team SII 6th Stage "Xīn de Lǚchéng" (チームSII 6th Stage 「心的旅程」) 20.04.2016 - En curso Team NII * Team NII 1st Stage "Theater no Megami" (チームNII 1st Stage 「剧场女神」) 23.11.2013 - 13.04.2014 * Team NII 2nd Stage "Saka Agari" (チームNII 2nd Stage 「逆流而上」) 25.04.2014 - 04.10.2014 * Team NII 3rd Stage "Mokugekisha" (チームNII 3rd Stage 「前所未有」) 11.10.2014 - 18.04.2015 * Team NII 4th Stage "Boku no Taiyou" (チームNII 4th Stage 「我的太阳」')' 24.04.2015 - 10.01.2016 * Team NII Waiting Stage "Shíbā gè Shǎnyào Shùnjiān" (チームNII Waiting Stage 「十八個閃耀瞬間」) 15.01.2016 - 16.07.2016 * Team NII 5th Stage "Zhuānshǔ Pàiduì" (チームNII 5th Stage 「专属派对」) 22.07.2016 - En curso Team HII * Team HII 1st Stage "Seishun Girls" (チームHII 1st Stage 「青春派对」) 24.10.2014 - 20.05.2015 * Team HII 2nd Stage "Te wo Tsunaginagara" (チームHII 2nd Stage 「手牵手」) 29.05.2015 - 20.03.2016 * Team HII 3nd Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チームHII 3rd Stage 「偶像的黎明」) 26.03.2016 - En curso Team X * Team X 1st Stage "Saishuu Bell ga Naru" (チームX 1st Stage 「最後的鐘聲響起」) 17.04.2015 - 20.10.2015 * Team X 2nd Stage "Saka Agari" (チームX 2nd Stage 「逆流而上」) 06.11.2015 - 10.06.2016 * Team X Waiting Stage "Shíbā gè Shǎnyào Shùnjiān" (チームX Waiting Stage 「十八個閃耀瞬間」) 17.06.2016 - 20.10.2016 * Team X 3rd Stage "Mèngxiǎng de Qízhì" (チームX 3rd Stage 「梦想的旗帜」) 28.10.2016 - En curso Team XII * Team XII 1st Stage "Theater no Megami" (チームXII 1st Stage 「剧场女神」) 04.12.2015 - En curso Kenkyuusei * SNH48 Kenkyuusei 1st Stage "Give Me Power!" (SNH48研究生 1st Stage 「Give Me Power!」) 12.01.2013 - 11.11.2013 * SNH48 Kenkyuusei 2nd Stage "Theater no Megami" (SNH48研究生 2nd Stage 「剧场女神」) 02.11.2013 - 10.11.2013 / 04.12.2015 - En curso Conciertos 2013 * Clifford Yaan，SNH48 Blooming for You Concert 25.05.2013 * China Mobile 「Migu and its Friend」 SNH48 Guangzhou Concert 16.11.2013 2014 * SNH48 Hong Bai Ge Hui Concert 18.01.2014 * SNH48 Sousenkyo Concert in Shanghai 26.07.2014 * SNH48「出征！星梦中国行」2014全國巡迴演唱會 19-28.12.2014 2015 * REQUEST TIME BEST 30 2015 Shanghai Concert 31.01.2015 * SNH48「進擊！星夢中國行」2015全国巡迴演唱會 13-20.06.2015 / 04.07.2015 * SNH48 2nd Senbatsu Sousenkyo Concert 25.07.2015 * The 2nd REQUEST TIME BEST 30 Shanghai Concert 26.12.2015 Musicales 2017 * The Sunny Star 06.12.2017 Eventos Senbatsu Election * SNH48 5th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo / Election 25.07.2014 * SNH48 9th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo / Election 25.07.2015 * SNH48 13th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo / Election 30.07.2016 Request Time * SNH48 Request Time Setlist Best 30 2015 31.01.2015 * SNH48 Request Time Setlist Best 30 2015 26.12.2015 (Segunda Edición) * SNH48 Request Time Setlist Best 50 2017 07.01.2017 (Tercera Edición) Kouhaku Uta Gassen * SNH48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2014 18.01.2014 Fashion Awards * SNH48 Fashion Awards 31.10.2015 * SNH48 Fashion Awards 05.11.2016 (Segunda Edición) Teather Events * SNH48 Teather 2nd Anniversary Stage 13.09.2015 * Monkey's Year Stage 01.02.2016 * Tang AnQi Special Stage 08.03.2016 * SNH48 Teather 3rd Anniversary Stage 15.09.2016 * TOP 16 Tour Stage 06.10.2016 Filmografía * Judo High (熱血高校) (Drama - 2017) * Campus Beauty (贴身校花) (Drama - 2016) * Taking off Together (Documental - 2016) * SouLvenir (Corto - 2016) * Girls of Babel Tower (Documental - 2015) * MoTian Jie (魔天劫) (Corto - 2015) * Qiu Ai Juba (Drama - 2014) * Mengxiang Yubei Sheng Zhi Banshu Shaonu (梦想预备生之半熟少女) (Drama - 2013) Variety Shows * Heroes of Remix (盖世英雄) (2016) * Guomin Mei Shaonu (國民美少女) (2016) * Happy Camp (2016) Como invitadas * China's Got Talent! (2015) Como invitadas * OH MY GIRL! (2014) * SNHello Xing Meng Xueyuan (SNHello星萌学院) (2014) * Shang High School 48 (2014) Programas de Radio * Seine Arabian Nights (塞納河畔夜談) (2015) Premios Curiosidades *Es el 3° grupo internacional hermano de AKB48. *SNH48 está dividido en cinco Teams: SII, NII, HII, X y XII. Cada uno con un color diferente: azul claro, púrpura, naranja, verde lima y verde bosque respectivamente. *Existe otro Team llamado Kenkyuusei correspondiente a todas aquellas integrantes que cesaron sus actividades pero que todavía mantienen su perfil como miembros de SNH48. *El 24 de agosto durante el concierto de AKB48 "TOKYO DOME ~ 1830m no Yume ~" se anunció la transferencia de Suzuki Mariya y Miyazawa Sae a SNH48 lo que causó gran revuelo dentro del grupo y en los fans ya que Sae era una integrante popular en AKB48. *Existe otro Team llamado Kaigai correspondiente a aquellas integrantes tales como Miyazawa Sae y Suzuki Mariya que participaron en más de un grupo 48 (en su caso también participaban en las actividades de SKE48 y AKB48 respectivamente). Actualmente ambas miembros están graduadas de sus respectivos grupos 48. *La sub-unidad Seine River tiene como miembros a: Zhao JiaMin (Savoki), Ju JingYi (Kiku) y Li YiTong (Faka) ya que fueron las 3 ganadoras del nuevo single "Halloween Night" (los fans votan con cada canción nueva que sale). El 31 de octubre de 2015 sacaron su primer sencillo titulado "Sweet & Bitter" (苦与甜). *La sub-unidad Color Girls tiene como miembros a: Sun ZhenNi (Jenny), Xie Ni (NiJiang), Chen Yin (Karen), Fei QinYuan (Yuán Yuán) y Hong PeiYun (PèiYé). Debutaron en 2016 con el sencillo "Mei Shaonu Shidai". *La sub-unidad Style-7 tiene como miembros a: Xu JiaQi (Kiki), Wang Lu (LuBao), Wu ZheHan (Wu Zhe), Zeng YanFen (LuLi), Zhang YuGe (TaKo), Dai Meng (Diamond) y Qiu XinYi (WanWan). Debutaron en 2016 con el sencillo "Me and My Country" (我和我的祖国). Es una sub-unidad centrada en la moda. Las chicas seleccionadas para esta sub-unidad serán las representantes del grupo en eventos de moda como la Shanghai Fashion Week o portadas de algunas revistas. *La sub-unidad 7SENSES tiene como miembros a: Xu JiaQi (Kiki), Zhang YuGe (TaKo), Zhao Yue (Akira), Xu YangYuZhuo (Eliwa), Dai Meng (Diamond), Kong XiaoYin (Bee) y Chen Lin (Lynn). Debutaron en abril de 2017 con el sencillo "Girl Crush". *La sub-unidad Electroeyes Girls tiene como miembros a: Mo Han (Momo), Wang XiaoJia (TianCao), Qian BeiTing (Qia Shao), Sun Rui (3Mei), Chen GuanHui (XiaoAi), Wang Shu (Soku), Chen Yin (Karen), Zhang JiaYu (Mumu). *La primera generación fue anunciada en Octubre del 2012. *Debutaron el 12 de enero de 2013 en el stage "GIVE ME POWER!". *El 21 de diciembre Hu Meiting y Yu Ting'er abandonaron el grupo. *El 13 de enero tuvieron su primer evento Handshake donde pudieron conocer a sus fans. *El 2 de mayo He Yichen y Wang Feisi dejaron el grupo. *El 30 de agosto de 2013 se inauguró el teatro de SNH48. *Debido a problemas con las visas Miyazawa Sae y Suzuki Mariya no pudieron participar durante un año en las actividades del grupo. *El 5 de enero de 2014 se dio a conocer una app oficial llamada "Pocket 48". *Su MV llamado UZA estuvo prohibido durante un tiempo en Corea del Sur por tendencia al lesbianismo. *El single digital llamado "Yuan Jin Shi Jian" se convirtió en la primera canción original de SNH48, y fue utilizada como parte de la banda sonora del videojuego para móviles llamado "Mó tiān ji". Existen dos versiones de la canción: la primera es un solo de Ju Jing Yi (Kiku), y la segunda es una colaboración entre Ju Jing Yi (Kiku), Zhao JiaMin (Savoki) y Xu JiaQi (Kiki). *La miembro del Team NII llamada Tang AnQi (Angel) sufrió quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo el día 2 de marzo de 2016 cuando se provocó una explosión en un Café de Shanghai situado en el distrito de Baoshan. La dueña del local aseguró de que AnQi llevaba un mechero en su mano y estaba nerviosa por haber discutido con un amigo mientras apagaba y encendía el mechero. En el segundo piso de aquél Café se estaban haciendo remodelaciones por lo que provocó una rápida combustión y una seguida explosión. *Tras varias investigaciones sobre el accidente de AnQi se confirmó que esta fue rociada con aceite por una fan llamada "Miyamoto" —para después prenderle fuego con la intención de matarla— quien es bastante conocida por llevar uno de los clubs de fans más grandes sobre AnQi. La detención de la chica se hizo pública el 14 de septiembre de 2016. *El 9 de junio de 2016 el sitio web de AKB48 borró todo contenido que lo relacionaba con SNH48 declarando que el grupo había violado un contrato y que, por lo tanto, se transformaba en un grupo independiente. Un día después (10 de junio) los responsables de SNH48 afirmaron que el grupo era independiente desde un principio y no que era una sub-unidad de AKB48 como se dijo anteriormente. Debido a estas declaraciones, AKB48 sacó a Suzuki Mariya de SNH48 y la información de SNH48 se borró del sitio web de JKT48. *El 15 de septiembre de 2016 se anunció que la miembro Yang MingJun fue transferida al Team B (BEJ48) por razones académicas al no poder compaginarlo con las actividades del Team X. *En la tracklist del nuevo sencillo llamado "Princess's Cloak" aparecen las agrupaciones "Under Girls" y "Next Girls". Durante las votaciones en SNH48 13th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo se determinó que las chicas que ocuparan los puestos del 1 al 16 (elegidas por los fans) serían las encargadas del sencillo principal, las que estuvieran entre los puestos 17 y 32 cantarían bajo el nombre de "Under Girls", mientras que las que se encontrasen entre los puestos 33 y 48 cantarían su canción bajo el nombre de "Next Girls". *"Princess's Cloak" es el primer sencillo que cuenta con una tracklist diferente dependiendo del CD escogido, así como una participación especial de los grupos BEJ48 y GNZ48 (el Top 7 de cada uno) en el CD Type-B. *La miembro del Team NII Ju Jing Yi, más conocida como Kiku, fue la primera de las chicas de SNH48 en debutar en solitario con el sencillo "Everyday" (每一天) el 27 de octubre de 2016. Para la grabación de su MV, el grupo viajó hasta Madrid, grabando también en la capital española el sencillo "Princess's Cloak", el cual destaca por estar lleno de estereotipos españoles tales como los toros, las sevillanas y el flamenco. *La miembro del Team NII Huang TingTing, celebró sus 25 años con su primer fanmeeting en la ciudad de Shanghai el 8 de septiembre de 2017. Para la ocasión, preparó una sorpresa para sus fans liberando su primer sencillo en solitario "Dark Princess" (黑夜女神) también conocido como "Night Goddess". El MV se subió en la plataforma de vídeos iQiyi. *El 6 de diciembre de 2017, SNH48 tuvo su primer musical llamado "The Sunny Star". Participaron 17 chicas de entre todos los Teams con algunas rotaciones para evitar problemas a la hora de seguir con las actividades del grupo. *Tras varios meses inactiva dentro del grupo y no estar presente en las quintas elecciones generales de SNH48, se dio a conocer la noticia de la graduación de Ju Jing Yi (Kiku) el 12 de diciembre de 2017. Su salida oficial del grupo fue el 16 de ese mismo mes. Tanto ella como la empresa STAR48 confirmaron que seguirá dentro de la productora para centrarse en su carrera como solista y actriz. *Se han anunciado los nombres de dos nuevas sub-unidades: HO2 (Healthy Oranges) formada por dos miembros y BlueV, formada por cinco miembros. Las miembros serán escogidas por los fans mediante las votaciones de "SNH48 REQUEST TIME 4th Edition BEST 50" (SNH48 Group第四屆年度金曲大賞BEST 50), las cuales se emitirán el 3 de febrero de 2018. Enlaces * SNH48 Oficial (Web oficial) * SNH48 Weibo * SNH48 Twitter * SNH48 Canal de YouTube Videografia SNH48 - River mv SNH48 Heavy Rotation mv SNH48 Become a cherry tree mv SNH48 Flying Get mv SNH48 Ponytail and Scrunchie mv SNH48 - Koisuru Fortune Cookie Christmas ver mv Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CGirlBand Categoría:CDebut2013 Categoría:CPop